Castle Stick Series
Castle is a stick series but can be watched like a movie and the storyline is below SPOILER ALERT: THERE IS SPOILERS BELOW IF YOU WANT TO HAVE A SURPRISING MOVIE EXPERIENCE AND YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE THEN LEAVE THIS PAGE! PLOT In the far future Earth is dying and supplies to survive are low and there is another dimension where demons called The Evils have been cursed to watch three artifacts in different castle like buildings. One of them is a sphere and the other two are books. The General takes a man named Etrius out of retirement so he can help them retrieve the artifacts. He is sent to the first one where he walks in and finds the first book but once he touches it The Evils wake up and attack him he eventually kills them and a Green Dragon attacks him and kills his teammate. Etrius kills the Dragon and escapes in a van. The General sends the book to archaeologist, Dr.Romanov who studies the book. Etrius is sent to the next castle where he enters and is immediately attacked by The Evils but before he kills them all he is bitten by one of them. He retrieves the second book and jumps through the rooftop that has a hole in it and leaves in the helicopter. The Evils jump onto the helicopter but Etrius kills them soon after they arrive at the base. After some rest he awakens from a dream, which is a flashback of what had happened at the first castle. Beecher arrives in the room and visits Etrius who then learns from Beecher, that they had found a third castle and Lloyd enters the room and tells Etrius to get ready. Dr.Romanov, The General, Beecher, Lloyd, Etrius, Boomer and others, along with Pilot Plisskins then leave to the third castle. After they arrive, Romanov studies the markings on the walls while Etrius and The General go to get the sphere artifact. Dr.Romanov notices that the markings are translations of warnings to leave the castle before its too late, which he does and takes two soldiers with him, Beecher tells a soldier to go tell The General. Etrius retrieves the artifact but before he gives it to the general he has flashes of light that possesses him to where he believes that they aren't doing this operation to save earth. The soldier appears and tells The General about what Dr.Romanov did, but this angers Etrius who yells at him to shut up but accidentally kills the soldier in the process. Horrified by the sight of what Etrius had done , The General shoots Etrius in the head. The gunshot surprises the soldiers, Beecher and Boomer. The General takes the sphere artifact as Etrius dies. Beecher notices this and goes to check on Etrius as The General goes to try to escape and Lloyd tries to stop him, then The Evils start pouring in and several soldiers, Beecher and Boomer run and make it outside but Lloyd is left to die. When outside the bridge is broken and Beecher, the General and several soldiers make it to the Choppers. Boomer,Mullins, Roberts and "some other guy" make it to one side but still fall down into the black void, however they survive by grabbing onto each other and then grabbing the side of the castle wall and climbing down. Plisskins helicopter crashes and he and Jason are left stranded, however Plisskins is unconscious and can't let Jason in, away from The Evils and Jason is killed. Just before making it back into the castle "some other guy" is killed by an invisible tentacle and Robert's, Mullins and Boomer make a run into the castle, Mullins get lost and are presumed dead, Ray wakes up and wanders then shoots Mullins thinking he was another Evil coming to get him. Together they find Plisskins and wait for the repairs to get finished . Robert's and Boomer wander the Castle for an unknown time and get attacked by a giant, evil, black cloud, they run to Plisskins chopper, where they finish the repairs and fly back to Earth Back on Earth while the Superior talks to the General on the phone, The General looks at a file on Etrius, showing his picture and stating he was KIA (Killed in Action), however we get a glimpse of the third castle, where the last artifact was found and Etrius's body, was gone. ATTENTION ALL: Sorry if some events were out of order, it was late, I was tired and the movie was long, I hope I got it all right!